The Rainmaker
by Pumpkinee
Summary: After an accident, Duo discovers he has the ability to see into the past, future, and more, but finds he cannot tell Heero. Duo must first defeat his own silence before he can crack the unspoken secrets that coat their house, and let Heero know the truth.
1. My silence

A/N: Oompa! Hello readers! I hope some of you have continued my works from my previous story, Miss You…! I'm glad you all are here, whether you've read Miss You… or not. This is a new story, and I don't have plans on dragging it on too long. Which means I have no idea how many chapters it's going to be ^-^;; Sorry!

Peach: It's just something she thought up while driving around late at night, staring at the stars in a smoggy town. I think it'll all be good, though.

MS: Shonen-ai, like most of my fics are. Duo+Heero, who knows what else. Fantasy, but not as in dragons and exotic adventures. You'll have to read more to understand. Please enjoy!

Not too long ago, while I was in a battle with my partner Deathscythe we were attacked in the back. It damaged pipes, fluids, and the ceiling support system of my cockpit. A rushing sound echoed in my ears as I piloted, and looking up, I saw a bluish-green substance flowing down. In my preoccupation, a surprise, powerful attack caught me off guard, and knocked me nearly unconscious. The liquid splashed down on me, filling the small room before being able to drain out. By the time my companions were able to get into my gundam, I was throwing up the digested chemical, but unfortunately, I was not able to get it all out of my system. Lucky am I to have survived, but the fluid inside me has morphed my normal, human capabilities.

***

"I-I just don't know about this.... He could ask about it, want to know everything. It's' just too risky.... I-I'm afraid what might happen—" The dark silhouette whispered uncertainly to the other shadow.

"Shh, Duo, you'll be just fine. If he does find out, which I don't doubt, then you can tell him what you know. You don't know everything about it, nobody ever will. You guys are tough, everything will be okay." The other shadow whispered needlessly back.

"What if he's afraid?"

"If he's afraid, then let him be. Heero is strong, but if he cannot like you for your qualities, then you know that he is not the one."

"Bu-but Quatre… What if—"

"There is a million "what if"s out there, Duo, so stop trying to make excuses for you to escape reality. You like Heero, Heero likes you, so let's just keep it simple like that, okay?"

A pause followed the sentence, leaving the words to echo through the nearly pitch-black room. The soft glow of a monitor bathed two teenage boy's faces as they looked at each other in concern. The one standing up shook his head slowly.

"Duo," Quatre said softly, taking his hand and bringing it to his warm cheek. "I'm here for you, always. Don't be afraid to come to me about anything." Looking up, Quatre smiled gently. "It's okay."

Duo sighed heavily and smiled back softly. Hand slipping from his friend's warm embrace, Duo turned to the door, but turned his head back to the other. "…..Thank you." And with that, he slinked back off into the cold, empty house.

Duo walked lightly into the kitchen, unlit like the rest of the house. Opening the fridge, he took out a cold slice of pizza and looked around. _You know,_ he thought, _this house is a lot like me. The darkness devours these lonely rooms, emptiness screams from every corner. Hardly a light shines away, and when it does, it dies out soon. You look around, and what you see is nothing—no future, no present, no past. I can hear those silent screams of pleas, shine that light to dawn another day for these walls, fill the halls and corridors with a life. Only my friends and I can do this, and yet, these passageways still remain quiet. We have yet to uncover a future for this place called home, as if we were…afraid._

Giving the room a last glance, Duo headed to his own dark bedroom where the light also came from a small screen sitting on a desk. Flopping on the neatly made bed, he gave another heave of despair.

The chocolate haired boy sitting in front of the small laptop turned around, a concerned expression gracing his thin face. Receiving no response, he spoke up quietly. "Are you alright?"

Duo stared up blearily at the ceiling, smiling in a sickened way. "You know, Heero, that's what everyone asks. Whether of themselves or others, they all think, "Hey, what's wrong? What's wrong with this place?" In a quiet voice so not to displace the heavy silence that hangs around like deadweight, they ask what's wrong with their lives, but they never seem to figure out that it's them. They're the reason this place no longer lives, why no occupant here lives. We only exist, to do the bidding of our superiors, to carry out what is expected of us. Nobody questions this, nobody answers, but here I am speaking out. Why? Why, Heero, must everything work like this?"

The silence continued to sing throughout the lonely quarters. Duo closed his eyes and reached a tired palm up to the worn wall behind him. Visions flashed into his brain, as if coming from the wall's point of view. A small child laughed as his father played with him, a game was played on the floor between families, new furnishings decorated the place as the people beamed with happiness. Yes, this house remembers its favorite memories; it hadn't lost them through the dark and lonely days the five pilots had created since moving in. This was one of the things that separated Duo from the others—the ability to see what used to be for things and people, and what the future will look like. The past is always brief images and sounds from favorite memories or major happenings. The future of something was harder for Duo to decipher, though. The visions only came in symbols, symbols that made small sense, like somebody putting a ring on another's finger for marriage, a hospital sign for an emergency, a baby being held by the person to signify a child of their own. These things were never revealing a lot of detail, but just enough to keep someone guessing. Duo had never minded, though. It gave him a reason to keep looking for the future, to help understand the things he saw.

"This house…." Duo began again. "It's seen so many good things, Heero. But not from us, we have never given it a memory of anything more than loneliness. It used to be grand in its prime, with so much joy ringing from these halls and rooms."

Heero remained silent again, choosing his words. "But how do we know that? This house might have always been sad, and we just continue to add to that. Perhaps it enjoys the peace we bring here, and will remember that in its fondest memories. We just don't know, Duo."

Duo snorted and rolled over on his side, pressing his head into his pillow. "I know." He replied quietly.

The stillness continued on, as always. _It's as though no one has anything to say, ever. Like they don't have thoughts or feelings. It makes me feel as though the air is stale with nothing-- no people, no walls, no house. It makes me sad._

"So, um, do you want anything to eat or something, Duo? I was just uh, going to the kitchen, and uh, just wondering…." Heero trailed off, fumbling for words.

"Uh, no, that's okay. I got something earlier." Duo replied half-heartedly. He knew Heero wasn't going into the kitchen for anything for himself, but was only trying to do something nice for Duo. He proved his accusation correct when Heero returned a few minutes later with nothing.

Duo hobbled off the bed and headed over to his dresser. "You know, I think I'll head to bed soon. I'm really worn out." Grabbing a baggy shirt and some boxers, he left to the bathroom to change and ready for bed. When he returned, he found his bed covers flipped over, ready for harboring some sleepy person.

Heero looked up at his reentrance and looked away again, blushing slightly. _Heero can act like such a doof sometimes…._ "Oh, hey," Duo said, plucking his shirt and looking down at it. "This is your shirt, Heero."

Heero looked up from getting his bed ready. "Oh, yeah, so it seems. That's okay, though. You have everyone else's clothes in that dresser of yours. I'm surprised you could recognize that shirt as mine." He smiled laughingly.

"Yeah, sadly, that's too true. The other night I pulled out another one of Trowa's sweaters." He pointed to a ruffled green lump on the floor. "Who does the laundry, anyway?"

"Not, me, that's for sure. I think it's probably a small, heavy woman who speaks almost no English and works for the doctors." Duo shot a questioning glance at Heero. "You've never met her, right?" Duo nodded slowly, still utterly confused at where the conversation was going. "Neither has anyone else. It explains why she keeps getting our laundry mixed up—she's never met us."

Duo stared at Heero worriedly. "…...You think too much, man." Heero gave a smirk, and climbed into bed. Duo looked back down at the shirt, a crestfallen look falling onto his face. _This is your favorite shirt, Heero…. How could I not know it's yours? You don't tell me so I don't feel guilty, but I wish you would speak up. It's another thing that's been left unsaid._ Climbing into his cold bed, Duo flicked off his light dejectedly, in the same pattern as the nights upon nights before.

Duo stared out the window into the starry sky. The cloudless night beckoned him to go outside as it bedazzled its watchers with its beauty and grace. A shooting star washed over his vision as he stared, and Duo closed his eyes tightly. _Oh shooting star the blazes across the skies, please grant my wish tonight. Please bring this house to the old ways it used to be, filled with kindness and love. Please undo the silencing spell we've cast acrossed it. Please fix what's really wrong here, please….please fix us…. Bring us back to life._

As Duo opened his eyes again to stare out at the open black night, he knew it wasn't up to the fates to fix this house, to fix them. He sighed and rolled onto his back.

Several minutes passed, and Duo felt no weariness to make him sleep, despite the late hour. The window blocked the quiet crickets and rustling leaves from outside, and inside, nobody talked and nobody moved. It was like a photograph—stillness crept into the frames and frozen bodies, as the people and objects were frozen forever in that memory, never to wake up.

Duo closed his eyes in depression, but opened them not long later. The hushed halls and rooms frightened him, making him think he was in the old movies where the only dialogue came from words on the screen.

"Duo, what's wrong?" Came a hushed voice from the other bed. "I can tell you're awake."

Duo rolled his eyes carelessly. "Nothing is the problem. Absolutely nothing…."

Heero didn't seem to believe Duo's response, but didn't press for the answer.

"Sometimes I wish…and I feel bad saying this…but sometimes I find myself wishing that I lived somewhere else." Heero's soundless response was definitely full of disappoint, even without words. "It's not the people, not at all. I love you guys as family, and would never leave you. But that's the thing. I can't leave you all, so I can't leave this house. I want to live with people that live, though. Really live, like scream and cry and shout. People who run out to town to buy some milk on a Monday morning, or kick a ball around in the yard. This place is like a barren plain, and the only thing here is a dead wheat field. And nobody is here to water the field, to tend the crops, to cut them at harvest. It just grows empty for no one."

Heero remained quiet, as though he had decided to go to sleep. _Your words are eating me alive…._ Duo thought, and felt even more disappointed than before. _Please…say something…somebody…anybody…._ Duo turned over on his side and closed his eyes, fed up with everything's nothingness. _This silence is killing me._

MS: Yay!! ~claps hands~ So how do you people like this? Please let me know what you think about it. You've also been able to see what some of Duo's special powers are. Please review and tell me what you want to happen next, or what you think is going to happen next ^0^ I'd love to hear your comments!

Peach: We're going in a much different direction than Miss You…, that's for sure. It's going to get more interesting as the chapters progress, so please stay tuned. It's…sad right now. I'd hate to live in a house like that.

MS: As always, it's you readers that keep us going! So please review! Thanks!


	2. Falling Rain

MS: So, how did you all enjoy the last chapter? It was really fun to write^_^ Since it's summer, I can write until midnight or two or eight in the morning (I can, but I won't until eight. I love you people, but come on, I need to put some restrictions here!). I do hope you all like how it's going ^_^ Because if not, I need to know. I wouldn't be able to know what I'm doing wrong!

Peach: We get to divulge into more of Duo's powers this chapter. I hope you'll be surprised and happy at what they are! Enjoi!

"Good morning, Quatre." Duo yawned as he entered the kitchen, stretching. Quatre tipped his cup of steaming coffee towards him and continued reading.

"How are you today? Everything okay?" Quatre questioned, eyes skimming the colorless paper in front of him.

Duo eyed his reading material and shrugged. "Ah, black and white, just like your paper."

Quatre didn't reply as Wufei walked in and grabbed a coffee cup. "Hello, Maxwell. Up early again, I see. It surprises me, really. I don't think any other being could go to bed so late and get up so early every single morning for months upon months. I don't know how you do it, but, I don't care anyway."

Duo shot a menacing glare at him as he filled his cup full of hot coffee. "I am always asleep in this house."

Wufei just sipped his coffee and sat down, taking sections of the read paper from Quatre. "Whatever." He began to read silently, ignoring all distractions and people.

Duo snorted to himself, and looked around the kitchen. The light came in dingily through the dirty windows, and provided the only brightness in the room. _Even in the morning, when the sun is shining and the world is starting anew, all I can feel is the emptiness beside me. I wave my arm in the sun's beams, or move around the lit room, but I can't feel a thing. I can't feel anything, and yet, all I can feel is nothing._

Heero came yawning into the bare room, and said a sleepy hello. "Hello, Heero. Planning on working more on your gundam today?" Quatre questioned halfheartedly. "It's the only thing around here to do."

Heero's eyes lowered slightly. "No, I can't." He stopped there and leaned against the counter, sipping another meaningless cup of coffee. "There's nothing left to do on it."

Once again, silence sounded throughout the small room, nobody willing to break its spell.

Duo huffed. "I'm outta here; I can't take this." He stamped over to the kitchen door leading outside and opened the rusty latches. Only Quatre spared a glance as the door slammed shut.

Quatre stood up and headed to the door, concern leaking into his face. "Oh dear…Duo…." The others watched as Quatre pursued the other pilot, but no words came from their mouths as they continued on with their morning activities.

Duo was sitting by a dead tree, looking up at the morning sky. No birds chirped on the deadened land, no squirrels ran throughout the yard in search of food.

"Is this seat taken?" Quatre questioned, pointing to a spot on the rough grass beside Duo. Only Duo's eyes moved as he cast a disappointed glance at the sun. Quatre took it as a yes, and placed himself down on the coarse plants. "So…." He said, attempting a conversation.

"Did you notice?" Duo asked, and Quatre stared uncertainly. "Did you notice how they hardly left a glance when I left? They said no words, they had no actions. It was like I'm air…just stale air…to them."

"No…no, Duo, that's not true. I'm sure they noticed, but it's…it's early in the morning. Their reactions are slow without their caffeine."

"They didn't really see me leave at all. They knew it, but only on the surface. Deep down, they only see dark shadows and dull light. They hear it, but only to a degree. When it comes to their hearts, they only heard the unspoken thoughts and ideas they themselves harbor, but never say. They only live on the outside, but on the inside, we're all dead, Quatre. All five of us; you, and me, and Trowa are no exceptions."

Quatre paused, unsure what to say. "See?" Duo continued. "Even you don't have the words to say something." _Even you, the most alive of us all, are dying inside, Quatre. I can't stand it anymore. Even outside I hear nothing, and all skies seem grey to me. I'm shriveling up inside, and none of you can help me, because every time you try, I die a little more from your silence…._

Quatre picked at the dead grass on the dry soil. "I think we should water this grass. It could help it come back to life, at least a little bit." He looked meaningfully towards Duo, as if expecting him to understand.

Duo changed his glance to the ground below him. "I don't think it will help. Water doesn't grow things, words, thoughts, and ideas do. And that's one thing we can't supply."

"Well, give it a chance, anyway. You never know what might happen."

Duo sighed. "Only for you, Quatre, could this grass possibly grow for." He stood up, and raised his arms. "You may not be watering it, but it's growing for you."

Quatre smiled, but concern and worry leaked from his eyes, sealing his fake smile away. Duo closed his eyes, and began to mumble words under his breath. Making grasping motions into the air, his face intensified, motions became more violent and quicker, and the ground began to rumble. Dark clouds flew across the sky with breathtaking speed, murky, gloomy, and full of rain. Lightening flashed, faster as it multiplied into hundreds of shots of electricity per few minutes. Rain began to sheet down, pelting cars, houses, people, and anything that was under the sun not minutes before. Thunder sounded in the distance, becoming louder by the second, as the lightening flashed before their eyes. What was light and peaceful a few minutes before no longer stood in the city and its surroundings.

Duo brought his arms to his chest, face narrowed determinedly. His teeth began to clench tighter and tighter as he continued to mumble his words, and his body began to shake in anticipation. A split second later, Duo lashed his arms from his body and thrusted his head to the sky, and the lightening, thunder, and rain intensified for the brief second, causing tremors in the earth, shaking its people to their core. Suddenly after, the rain lessened only slightly, the lightening slowed only a minor bit, and the thunder was hardly quieter.

Gasping for breath, Duo collapsed onto the ground, shaking and trembling as the earth had just moments before. His eyes were but small slits as he became violently ill, throwing up over the deadened grass. Everything became doused in the whipping rain, which cooled Duo off from the dangerously high body temperature that had taken over.

Quatre rushed over instantly to his friend, rubbing his back and talking to him, trying to calm him. "Duo, Duo, are you all right?"

Duo choked a little more, vomiting food and trying to inhale the misty air. Quatre gave him another minute before attempting to get him to talk again.

"I'm fine…" He breathed, wiping his mouth. "I was just really frustrated this time…" His voice trembled with his body as he tried to recover from the shock.

Quatre helped the pilot stand up, acting as a crutch. "You should be aware of your limits, Duo! Hauling all that power at once could overheat your body and kill you instantly! Please, please be more careful when you're doing something like this!" He pleaded, hugging his friend as they moved toward the kitchen door.

"I'm sorry, Quatre…. I just wanted something to soothe my nerves, that's all…. It's comforting, getting all that off my chest…I just didn't want to hold back and have something left afterward…."

Quatre closed his eyes disdainfully. "Duo, just be more careful, please…." He looked to the raging beat of the storm beside him. "This is the biggest one you've created yet…! You know, there are other ways of coping, other than trying to hit everything with the most powerful lightening ever. We can just throw batteries at everyone, it's the same thing!" His attempt at a joke brought a small smile to the braided boy's face.

"I just want it to be over…." He stopped and looked around at the seething storm he had caused. He gave a small disdainful chuckle. "Maybe I just thought that if I tried past my limits, all this emptiness would just go away…just go away from me…."

Duo closed his eyes painfully. _Just go away... I just want it all to end._

Quatre ushered him inside, insisting he dry off right away. The kitchen was dark and empty as they entered, and they parted to their separate rooms to change clothes.

_It doesn't matter anyway…maybe I should just stay this way…. Just let all this dirt we're made of slide off me, cleansing me…. I just want to be free of this empty life! I want to be free of nothing, all this nothing. _He slopped into his room, creating squishing noises as he went. Heero looked up from his keyboard with questions running like the rain from his mouth.

"What the heck? Duo, why are you soaking wet? Are you going to change? You should, right away. Do you need any help for anything? Do you want something to warm you up? Soup? Heating sack?" He rushed over to the disgruntled boy, ushering him to the bathroom. "You're going to get sick if you stay in those! What were you doing, anyway? That got you completely wet? It could be dangerous!"

As Heero rushed over to Duo's dresser, grabbing fresh clothes, Duo slunk onto the bathroom floor, annoyed. _It doesn't matter anyway. Maybe it's better if I get sick. At least the voices in my head will break the silence that's cast around me. It may be better, burning up with weakness leaking into me. I may be able to die, may be able to live again that way. Maybe I can get away after all…_

"Duo!" Heero shouted, bringing the other boy from his thoughts. "Are you going to change or what!? The longer you stay in those clothes, the more likely you are to get extremely ill!"

Duo looked up haughtily at his worried companion. "Humph." He said, and turned his head. _I can only hope, Heero, I can only hope._

Heero glared at him. "Duo! Duo, look at me when I'm talking to you!" Duo refused to even glance at anything, face furrowed in angry response. "DUO!" Heero shouted, still unable to even make the other wince. "Dammit, act your age! You're being immature!"

Duo turned a half circle. _I don't care if I'm immature, Heero! Don't you get that already? I just don't care anymore! The more you yell, the more I can hear it echo off the empty walls in this house. That's the only noise I hear! Can't you tell? You have become deaf in the thundering silence of this house. It dulls your senses, killing the part of your mind that brings your senses to life. Can't you tell already? All of you have refused to beat this silence, letting it take over you, slicing you, using you to its will. It has become impossible for me to escape it, except for one…except for one way out…!_

Heero paused a moment to collect himself, then roughly grabbed the waist of Duo's saddened shirt, attempting to rip it from the shivering body. Taking the other pilot by surprise, the shirt slid off the slim frame easily, leaving a moist skin bare.

"Hey, hey, dammit! What the hell do you think you're doing!?" Duo yelled, scraping at Heero's hands as they attempted to undo the pants. "You scumbag! Get the hell off me!! Dammit! Heero, stop it!!" Hands and arms bleeding freely from the fierce scratches, Heero looked Duo in the eye.

"If I had another choice, I'd take it, Duo. I can't let you just fall sick and die from a stupid cold because you decided to wallow in your own despair."

Duo sat shocked from Heero's words as they rang about him. Taking advantage of the pause, Heero ripped at the pants, finally able to force them off. He grabbed the end of Duo's boxers, finally, and shutting his eyes tightly, gave them a rip.

Duo gasped as Heero turned around, holding the drenched article of clothing in his fingers. "Your dry clothes are beside you. Put them on." Heero said, trying to fight the urge to go and caress the boy behind him. "I'm going to put these in the dryer." Snatching up the wet clothes, Heero left the room in a fast pace.

Duo clenched his fist and teeth as the bedroom door swung shut. "Damn you!!" He called to the wood, receiving no reply. _What the hell is that supposed to mean!? Wallowing in my own despair my ass! He doesn't realize what's going on about him, he can't see the blank expressions that dawn my face. He could never understand the loneliness I feel, the empty emotions that flood this room, this house. He could never understand what I have to put up with! He could never…never, as long as he is as dead inside as he is now. He will never see the empty walls as I do, never feel this house's pain and see its wishful memories as it dies slowly. He could never understand the meaning of abandonment as I do. He could never understand the aching silence that floods this house. He could never understand as I do. He could never understand._

Fuming, Duo snatched up his new clothes and roughly threw them on, frustration flowing through his veins. He paced around the room, writhing with anger. The pouring rain could be heard from the dust-caked window, loud despite the strong noise blocker it was. "Nobody feels this…!" Duo yelled, throwing his hands to the musty air beside him. "Nobody…! Nobody…but me...!" His fury brought his emotions at bay, making his breath quiver with every heave. "Nobody…but me…." Hot tears formed at his eyes, blinding him to see only his wrath that lied within him.

He stumbled to the window and placed his hot forehead against the cool glass, watching the light flow outside. The thunder that followed shook Duo to the bone, causing his knees to weaken under the pressure. _This thunder…it's like it's coming from me, every time it rings. As if it comes from my own core, depending on my emotions to keep it strong... I can feel it, the essence of it, reminding myself of only me… It can only attempt to break the silence that surrounds it, but when it's through, it's silent once more. It leaves an impression once, but quickly fades from memory. Powerful as it may be, it is only strong for awhile, until the stillness swallows it whole…_

As his thoughts and passionate emotions flooded his mind and body, Duo collapsed onto the cold window, sobbing uncontrollably. He placed his fingers lightly to the pane, attempting to touch his own reflection, trying to see if he was really there. As the shadow moved with his hand, obscuring his reflection, Duo realized that he, too, was being eaten by the nothingness around him. Moaning miserably, he began to convulse as the tears splashed down his cool cheeks, dousing his chilly clothing.

A knock at the door brought Duo from his thoughts, as Heero opened the door slightly. "Duo? Are you okay in there?" Finding no arguments to his entering, Heero stepped into the room and cast his eyes to the depressed boy crying by the window. His glance softened, and he rushed to his companion's side. "Shh, Duo, it's okay, everything's okay."

Duo looked up with a tear streaked face, endeavoring to hold in another trembling sob. He turned his head away, back to the windowpane, trying not to seem weak in front of the other.

Heero paused and stared at Duo, instantly taking the boy into his arms for comfort. "It's okay, Duo, just cry. I'm here, I'm here for you. Everything's going to be okay, everything." He ran his fingers through the damp hair over and over, kissing the head. He hugged the boy tightly, afraid to let go. "What's wrong, Duo? Tell me, please, I'll listen, tell me anything."

Duo let out another sob as he turned and hugged Heero back, holding firmly. "Heero…" He let out finally, and began to cry into his warm chest. "Don't leave me yet, I don't want to be alone..."

Heero hugged the boy again, resting his cheek on his head. "Shh, I'm here for you; I'm not going anywhere. I won't leave you for anything."

The rain pounded outside as the two boys sat on the windowsill, wind blowing in gusts and kicking debris to them, but failing to catch their attention.

"Heero, Heero, I have so much to tell you…so many, many things…but I can't…I just can't…you'll have to wait for me…please, wait...for me… I can't tell you anything yet…I can only speak of nothing…."

Heero felt a warmth streak through him and he hugged and rocked the distressed boy. "I'll wait for you, until you're ready, I'll wait forever, Duo…." The braided pilot began to sob, clutching the shirt of the other and sobbing into his chest. _He'll wait for me, he always will… He will wait until I'm ready…wait until I can defeat my own silence...._

The rain continued to fall in the early morning, thunder and lightening raging, to the beat of one certain boy's heart.

MS: That was another enjoyable chapter of The Rainmaker! Now you can tell why I named it that^_^ What do you think?

Peach: Duo can't always hold his thoughts and ideas to himself, as I'm sure is the same as everyone else. (~starts singing Absolutely, Duo version~ Hmm, perhaps we should write one of those like Heero's…) Please tell us your thoughts and ideas about this chapter! Thank you!

MS: Yes, as always, thank you, readers! We always enjoy your comments ^_^ Please leave a review if you've gotten this far, or else I will think nobody wants to read The Rainmaker!! Thank you!


	3. Hearing

MS: Hey again, readers! I'm back with another episode of Rainmaker! I hope you've been enjoying the story so far—I know I am! Right now I'm thinking it will be about as long as Miss You… was; 10 chapters or so. But who knows, it could go on double or half that length. I guess we'll just have to see!

Peach: Enjoi!

Duo groggily opened his eyes halfway, confused. _What's going on here? Where am I?_ He sat up and thick, warm blankets fell to his waist. Looking around, he saw he was in his bed, and according to the clock at his bedside, it was 3:31pm. _I must have fallen asleep when Heero was with me earlier… It seems so long ago…_

He lifted his hand to rub the sleep from his eyes, and felt a warmth leave it. He looked down and saw Heero sitting beside the bed, head lying on top of his folded arms, asleep. _He must have been waiting here for me…_ Duo thought.

Perking his hearing to the house, Duo heard nothing. _Huh? The silence has never left, but the small noises the others usually make are gone, too… You can usually hear them a little over this nothing… What is going on here?_

Deciding to wake the sleeping beauty, Duo began to shake the other boy gently. "Heero…Heero… Wake up, Heero…" He cooed, softly.

The other boy began to stir slowly. He blinked his bright blue eyes once, then twice, and looked at the braided pilot. "Huh…? Oh, Duo, everything okay?" Using his palm, he wiped at his eyes and stretched.

"Yeah, everything's fine. It's just…where are the others? It's too quiet around here…. I can't feel their presence."

Heero yawned one last time and hunched forward. "Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei went to the school for registration. I told them you and I were busy, and would come down to the school later." He looked at the clock on the bedside table. "They only left less than an hour ago."

Standing up, Heero extended a calloused hand to Duo. Duo took it graciously, and helped pull himself out of the bed with it. "Thank you, Heero." He said. "Thanks for your help." _Thanks for your help this morning… I needed you, and you were there for me._ Heero nodded, understanding.

"Well? Are we going to go after them?" Duo asked, stretching his back until it gave a series of pops. "The lines will be horrendous, so we'd better leave soon. That school should have more days to sign up."

Heero gave no verbal response, but went to his dresser and opened the top drawer. Duo listened to the old house. _I wish it would creak once in awhile. I wish it would moan with the wind. I wish it would come alive again. Living here makes me tired…_

"Duo!" Heero called. "Catch!" He tossed an object through the air, and Duo grabbed it by instinct.

Duo held out the object. It was a pair of goggles, lens shaded slightly with a silver frame. "What am I going to do with these?"

Heero pulled out a pair for himself, with a shiny blue frame, and smirked. "We have a company motorcycle, I guess you could say."

"What..!? No kidding!! You really got them to buy you a bike!?" Duo asked excitedly. "Wouldn't they think it's too big of a risk, in case you fell and killed yourself!?"

Heero laughed, and it echoed through the room. "I'm the perfect soldier to them, remember? You've told me that at least a hundred times already. Perfect soldiers do not crash."

_This house...it's responding to our active conversation…it's glowing from the inside, I can feel it. It likes our actions, wishes to see more yelling, more shouting, more laughing. I like it, too, this way. _"Let's go, then!" Duo turned toward the door, but Heero called him to stop.

"It's still raining outside, lightly. We'll need jackets so we don't get soaking, like you were before." He left into the bathroom and into the closet attached, still talking. "It makes me wonder, though. I mean, just earlier, there wasn't a cloud in the sky, and the temperatures were pretty nice, in like, the eighties. But the storm just showed up out of nowhere. Blew us all away where it came from. Thunder rolling, rain pouring. The weathermen were dumbfounded, and I think in some parts of the city, they called out a storm warning." He continued speaking, but so deep into the closet, it became hard to understand his words.

_Heero…Heero, you're defeating your own spell of silence… You're talking like the wind and the leaves and everything! I didn't know you could talk so avidly. But why don't you talk like this normally? Why don't you break the silence at its peak, when the house is bathed in it? Was there a secret you were keeping from me that ate your words before you could speak them? What are you hiding?_

Heero returned with two jackets, brushing the dust off them. "Remember these? Quatre gave them to us awhile ago for Christmas… I never bothered wearing it, and it looks the same for you, as well." He held up a leather jacket, and tossed it to Duo. "I wondered where we would ever wear something like this, except that one time we had to act like high class stealing punks to find out information on an Oz base. I mean, who would ever think we'd be riding a motorcycle with these things, just to sign up for school?"

As Heero finally ended his conversation enough to allow Duo some words, the site of him talking so much could only make Duo laugh. Smiling and laughing, Duo felt his heart soar as it hadn't for ages, like a burden he could never dispose of lifted off like a feather. He kept laughing, and it rang throughout the empty halls, echoing through the rooms, filling them with joy. When his chortling finally subsided, Duo smiled genuinely, like he hadn't for ages.

Heero looked dumbfounded and concerned for his companion. Raising his eyebrows, he asked, "…What's so funny, Duo? You're laughing like a maniac for no reason." Duo began to laugh again at Heero's somber statement, as if his concern was funny. "Seriously, maybe you should get back to bed. You might have a head cold that's doing funny things to your brain…"

Duo tried to stifle his giggles by smiling a lot. "No, Heero, it's you. I'm laughing because of you." As Heero's eyes widened with self-conscious apprehension, Duo had to hold back even more snickers. "Not like that, Heero, I didn't mean it like that! There's nothing wrong with you, but it's just…you never talk like that. The perfect soldier never talks with so much emotion. The perfect soldier never gets excited about little things like leather jackets and motorcycles. The perfect soldier never talks about anything more than the mission and its outcomes. But here, you're talking up a storm, about goggles and rain, weathermen and Christmas presents."

Heero looked at him, unable to discern his own emotions. A halfhearted expression crossed his face, and he looked to the floor. "Duo…"

Duo continued on. "I feel like you really are alive right now. I can see your emotions on your face, I can hear your excitement. I can feel you, like you aren't a dream anymore. It's like you're an ordinary boy right now, not a pilot and a machine. It's amazing! Can't you feel it? The walls, they're breathing! The room heaves, it squeaks, it sighs. It's because of our noise, it's because of our movement. We are slicing the heavy, thick silence that sits in here. We're showing it the door, we're showing it we don't want it here anymore. It's amazing, Heero, it's so amazing!" He laughed some more.

Heero looked up at the other boy, more serious than he. "…Is that what you see from me? A perfect soldier who doesn't live his own life, but lives the orders of his superiors? That's not me, Duo. I used to be that, but I'm not anymore. I breathe, I think, I live. Doesn't that set me apart from the perfect soldier you used to know? Or is that how you still see me?"

Duo paused, then closed the gap that stood between them as he walked over to where the chocolate haired boy stayed, glance downcast. He narrowed his eyes at him, and the other looked up into them. The sudden joy that had set into the rooms faded slowly away. Duo touched three soft fingers gently to Heero's cheekbone, falling down them slowly, feeling the imperfect skin. "No…" He said, looking into the blue eyes. "No, I don't. Not anymore. You…you're somebody different than the boy I met that one fateful night." Searching into his eyes, Duo's mouth opened slightly. "You're someone new, someone different…someone better…"

Heero reached up slowly and grasped his companion's hand. Lowering both of them slowly, he gave a small smile, a true burden taken off his chest kind of smile.

Duo couldn't take it anymore, and swung his arms around the other, smiling and smelling his scent. Heero hugged back tightly, leaning his eyes onto Duo's neck, then raising his head to smell the other pilot's unique scent.

__

This silence…this silence is breaking…. I can hear a little more, I can feel a little more. Slowly, we're winning this battle against the empty nothingness, slowly, but surely.

"Come on, Heero, we need to go…" Duo called softly. He pulled away and wiped his nose quickly. "We're going to be late if we don't hurry."

Heero smiled, and pulled on his leather jacket. "Got your goggles?" He asked, and Duo held his up in his leather jacket. "We're going to be fashionably late, in style."

Duo let out a snort. "Isn't that repetitive?" He questioned, and Heero just shrugged. Duo smiled, and they left the room in a rush to the motorcycle sitting in the shed by the house.

Duo whistled in awe when Heero pulled out the glossy midnight blue bike. "How long have you had this baby?" He asked quietly, checking out the features.

"Just a few days, actually. I was going to ride it this morning, but the weather was too bad." Heero replied, handing Duo a helmet that matched the blue of the bike. Inside was a pair of midnight blue riding gloves.

Duo looked up guiltily to the softly raining skies. The clouds were a light grey, and the delicate pitter patter of raindrops on the cement was relaxing. He slipped on the helmet and gloves, and checked out his seat on the bike.

"Come on, we don't have all day." Heero said from the front seat, turning on and revving the engine. Duo climbed about on the back, pulling down his goggles. Seating himself comfortably and making sure his feet were in the correct position, Duo grinned. Looking back to see if everything was check, Heero revved the engine once more and stepped on the gas.

A feeling of ecstasy filled Duo, as if the air around his was filled with it. The wind rushed through his hair, whipping at his face, cool, crisp, clean air that filled his lungs. The speed of the bike caught up to them, and Duo felt another rush as he eyed the objects they flashed by. The rain fell onto them, harder as they went against it, soon, soaking into his skin. He could feel the power blast through his system, as if he was at the handlebars, instead of holding on tightly onto his crush. Emotions soared through his system, rooting through blood veins, pumping his heart, creating wings for his spirit to soar. He felt free as he sliced through the air, hearing the wind charge through his ears, echoing into his brain. _There was no silence here,_ he thought. _No silence at all._

They sped through the town, slowing down at the lights and speeding up again as they turned green once more. Heero could feel Duo's gloved hands squeezing him tightly, his head rubbing his back, and he felt that he too, could fly. Warm waves splashed over him, and he smiled appreciatively.

Slowly, the bike began to decelerate as they neared the school's large entrance driveway. The bike finally came to a stop, and both riders hopped off, locking the bike and their helmets up.

Duo turned and smiled at Heero. "That was sweet, man. I need a pair of wheels like that." He said, and grinned.

Heero grinned back. "I'm glad they let me have them. Custom made and everything."

Duo's mouth dropped. "No way! They actually custom made it for you!? I thought those bastards would just stop by the closest shop and pick one up for you."

"No way, I wouldn't have it any other way. If they did, I'd send it back." Duo clapped him on the back, and the two headed inside, attempting to shake off all the water on them.

As they stepped in the crowded hall, they searched for their companions. The room was packed with people trying to get out of the rain and finish their business at the school.

Duo raised his goggles to the top of his head, Heero following suit. "Aha!" He called, pointed to a blonde boy filling out a form at a table. "There's Quatre, and Trowa, too, but I don't see Wufei anywhere...!"

Heero shrugged, and began to walk to the two companion pilots. "'Sup, dog?" Duo asked the blonde.

Quatre turned around and smiled. "Nothin' much, homie. Whuz shaking a' your frat house?" The two laughed at their lingo. "No, really, did you finish up what you were doing?"

Duo rolled his eyes, searching for an answer. "Well…kind of... We were in this major argument. I was pissed at hell at him, and Heero didn't want to go anywhere until we settled it."

"You weren't too nice yourself, you know!!" He answered defensively, trying to support Duo's case. He held up with scratched and bruised arm. "I didn't get this from falling out of bed."

Quatre smiled. "So, you guys okay now?"

Duo chuckled. "Well, pretty much." He leaned in, whispering to Quatre. "Heero finally blew it, and so did I, and after that, things just went downhill."

Heero, who had started a conversation with Trowa about classes, didn't notice. "I fell asleep when we weren't speaking to each other. I didn't get much last night, so I was really tired." He continued.

"Well, it didn't help that you brought this huge storm on, either." Quatre whispered. "I bet that worsened your condition."

Duo gave a faraway 'yeah', and thought of the rain outside, occasionally followed by lightening and thunder. "It's still going, but not as roughly." He commented.

Quatre gave him a small rub on the back and picked up a form from the table. "This has been taking so long. I've been filling out sheets for you and Heero, as well, in case you guys didn't make it on time. I didn't want you to have to go tomorrow because these classes fill up pretty quickly, and first come first served." He handed more sheets to Duo, and some to Heero. "Fill these out, you two. We'll be done soon."

***

"Fresh air! Finally!" Duo called as the five boys stepped outside the busy building. He took a giant breath, breathing in the rainy air with its clean scent.

Quatre sighed and rubbed his eyes. "That took a lot longer than I thought it would." He commented.

"Maxwell, Yuy, how did you two arrive here? We took the bus, but it doesn't arrive back at our house for awhile." Wufei questioned.

Heero headed over to their motorcycle parked on the grass. "Wheels. How else?" He unlocked the bike and grabbed their helmets, giving one to Duo. "We aren't going to walk on a day like this."

The three other pilot's jaw dropped at the sight of the motorcycle. "When did you…" Wufei asked, stunned.

"This week. I asked the doctors for one, to get around if I need to dig up information on our enemies."

Trowa walked slowly to the bike, gingerly touching the paint job. "No kidding…" He checked out the bike, moving around it and staring at the parts. "Custom job, you can tell… Either that, or you've stolen some rejected satellite bike … This thing is fast, but not fast enough for racing."

Heero shrugged. "I asked, but they don't give, sometimes. I think that's the only things they put restrictions on." He put on his helmet and climbed onto the bike next to Duo.

_I can hear it…I can hear it…! My friends, the rain…I can hear it here!_ Duo smiled and adjusted his goggles over his face, putting on the helmet afterwards. "Hey, sitting in the rain is nice and all, but seriously, I think we'll see you all later. I'm starting to get cold here."

Quatre snapped to attention. "Yes, yes, Duo's right. We shouldn't be standing here! Come on, come on, let's go wait for the bus, or else we'll miss it." Trowa looked at his watch, about to say something, but Quatre pushed him on. "Come, come. Now, you guys go home right now, no wasting! We're all getting soaked here, but we brought umbrellas, unlike you. So get a move on, come on!" He attempted to get Duo and Heero going, hoping Duo would be okay in his fairly weakened condition. He had already stayed in drenched clothes once, they needn't repeat it.

Heero shrugged, turned the engine, and turned to Duo as Quatre backed away, pulling out an umbrella. "Are you ready?" He asked, and felt warm arms wrapped around his stomach hug him. He turned away, smiling widely, gunning the engine and blasting off.

As the wind raced through Duo's hair once again, he felt his spirit soar. _They were excited about the bike, they were talking! You could see them smile, you could hear their amazed voices. I could hear it! I could feel them! I could really feel them, their spirit, their core come to life over this bike. There's hope, I can get them to smile at home, I can get them to uncover the darkness that hides in the corners of that house. I can get them to break the silence in their rooms, their souls. There's hope yet!_

MS: Soooo?? How did you like it? Can Duo break the silence? You'll have to wait and see!

Peach: Did you people enjoy the chapter? Please review if you did or didn't, just to let us know what we can fix and what we should add. Thank you!


	4. Confessions

MS: I'm back for another chapter!! That last chapter took a surprisingly long time to write…. But it might just be that I finished it in one day. The others usually take from like, 9pm-12am, for 2, sometimes 3 days. (I do write longer on some nights, but since I use the computer in my sister's room because I can't find the monitor cord for mine, she usually kicks me out at midnight, unless she's gone. Sorry!!)

Peach: You drank all the orange juice. I want more orange juice.

MS: Yes, yes, we need to fix that. I want more orange juice, too. ~leaves and comes back with more oj~ Yummy, the art of writing is powered by Albertson's brand Original Style Orange Juice! ~Holds up oj and acts like a bimbo, waving her arms around it~ Buy it today, or else you'll….~holds up naked picture of Snape~ LOOK LIKE THIS!! ~screams~

Peach: THE HORROR! GAAAAAHHHHHH!!! ~huff huff~ At least it's not naked DUMBLEDORE AND MCGONNAGAL!!!!! TOGETHER!!!! ~screams louder~ Back to the story, and QUICK!

Duo opened the door to their safe house and stepped inside, shaking off the excess water. He held the door open for Heero, who dashed in as soon as he closed the garage door to his bike. He smiled as he dashed under the braided pilot's arm into the house.

"Wow, it's wet out there!" He said, taking off his drenched leather jacket. "Even if it is coming down lightly!" He took Duo's coat and hung them both up in the laundry room.

Duo passed by him and went to the kitchen to boil some water. "Do you want some hot cocoa?" He called, setting the water on low.

"Yeah." Heero called, tugging off his boots in the hallway, and kicking them back into the laundry room. "But while we wait for it to boil, we're changing clothes. These are too wet to stay in." _I can hear him talk!_ _He never used to be like this…he was always so kept… What made him change?_

Duo laughed in the dingy kitchen, voice echoing off the walls. "Sure, why not. I seem to be collecting rain-drenched clothes anyway, might as well make it another pair." He ripped off his wet shirt as it stuck to his moist skin. He threw it on a chair, and pulled off his cargo pants, tossing it by his shirt.

Heero popped his head out of their bedroom doorway. "Hey, Duo, what do you want to wear?" He asked, and saw Duo prancing around in his boxers. He sighed, tipping back his head. "Don't you have any decency? You can't just take off your clothes whenever you want and dance around the kitchen!"

Duo smiled, waving a teacup. "Why does it matter? I do it all the time in our bedroom. Why's the house any different? I mean, come on, we're all men here. They know what I have, I hope."

Heero snorted. "You never know with Wufei. I've wondered about him many a time."Duo giggled, and swore he saw the dull yellow paint glow lighter for a second. "Come into the bedroom and get dressed. A watched pot never boils, anyway."

Duo paused for a moment, considering, then set down the cups and headed to the bedroom. _Hey, it can't be all that bad. I mean, I will be in a room with a wet Heero. I can be distracted by his eye candy, right? We can help break the silence a little more in our room._ Picking up his dirty clothes, Duo followed Heero's wet footprints into their room.

As he entered the room, Heero exited the bathroom, carrying clothes from their closet. "Here," He called. "I got you some warm clothes." He set a pair of pants and a long sleeved black turtleneck sweater on Duo's bed. "Get dressed, hurry up."

Duo walked over to the bed and picked up the pants. "These aren't mine." He commented. "There's no way I'm this tall."

Heero stepped from their closet once more, shirtless. "Huh?" He peered closer at the pants. "I guess you got more of Trowa's clothes again. Hmm, how could I have missed that?" Shrugging, the two went into the walk-in closet to search for suitable pants.

"I think I'll just wear some pajama pants, Heero. They'll be warm enough, and comfy, too." Rummaging through boxes and shelves, Duo pulled out several pairs of plaid pajama bottoms. He held up one light blue with dark stripes pair to Heero's waste, and threw them into his arms. "Don't make me take those pants off you." He said jokingly, and picked a pair of darker blue ones for himself. _This is wonderful… Heero talks to me like we're so close, tries on pajama pants for me, and takes me on his motorcycle. I don't get it… What's so different now from yesterday? _Duo smiled and hugged the pants. _I don't know, but I'm not going to live for yesterday, but now!_

Heero stepped into the closet doorway. "Duo? What are you doing?" Duo snapped his attention to the boy, and loosened his grip on the pants. Heero extended his hand, just like before, and Duo took it once again. Duo stood up, but was hesitant to drop the warm hand he held. _He's so warm…_ Duo swam in his emotions. _I feel so much better whenever Heero embraces me in his arms, or even just his hands…I feel like…like I can fly._

Slowly, he let go of Heero and fumbled with the pants. Heero turned back to the bathroom, and Duo slipped them on, cheeks flushed with warmth. _Suddenly…suddenly, everything seems to move a little more, live a little more. Please don't let this pass, don't let this moment leave me…_

Duo returned to the bedroom and pulled on his shirt, fixing the collar to his liking. He saw Heero on his own bed, pulling on a pair of socks that matched his pajama bottoms. Duo went to his own dresser, pulling out a pair of warm socks, and headed over to Heero's bed, sitting beside him.

Heero looked up as the bed shifted, and Duo smiled at him. Heero leaned his head in towards Duo, smiling back graciously. _This is what I want…just this thing to hold on to…this something between Heero and I… I can feel it, breathe it, love it, live it. Please, Heero, never leave me…_ Duo breathed in deeply, closing his eyes painfully. _Please just wait for me to break my silence. I have many unsaid things I want to share, but not yet, not yet… I am guilty of harboring some of these unspoken secrets that keep this house silent, and I have my cross to bear to that, but until I can conquer it, I can't say anything, especially to you._

Duo looked to the side of him, eyes blearily. Heero looked back, seeing the distressed look on his face, able to tell there was something he wanted to say, but couldn't. He smiled anyway, and Duo smiled, choking on a quiet sob. _Thank you for understanding, Heero. I can't do this without your support, and here you are, cheering me on the entire time._ He leaned his head onto the chocolate boy's shoulder, closing his eyes, trying to fight the battles going on inside his head. Heero smiled warmly, and leaned his head onto the others, knowing that sometimes, you have to let others deal with their problems before you can help.

The two boys sat on the end of the bed for a couple minutes, until Duo wiped at his nose and raised his head, sniffing. Heero squeezed his hand and stood up. "The water's almost ready, I bet." Duo stood up and nodded.

"Probably is." He said, and reached out slowly for Heero's hand, his own shaking slightly. He wrapped his hand slowly around Heero's, quivering in case of rejection. Heero looked down in surprise, and took Duo's hand in his own, lifting it up and kissing it.

Duo smiled happily. _I'll always want you beside me, Heero, always._ Heero began to move forward, still holding the other's hand in a loving embrace. Duo laughed, and followed him into the kitchen next to the kettle. _I can't stop smiling, but I don't care! I'm too happy right now! Never let me go, Heero, please!_

Duo helped pour the hot water, occasionally looking at Heero to find him smiling back. They moved to the living room, sitting on the loveseat, laughing and smiling. _We're so happy at nothing, but this nothing is different than the past ones. This one…this one makes me feel warm and secure, and when we pause, the air isn't so stale anymore. There's laughter still ringing through it, even if you can't hear it, you can feel it. This is it, this is what I've been trying to live for. I don't know why, but I can just tell. It's just the special feeling you can only recognize when you feel it right then and there._

They set their half drunken cups on the coffee table, smiling. Unable to resist his urge anymore, Duo swung his arms up around Heero's neck, giggling. "Please stay with me forever, Heero."

Heero beamed back. "Of course I will, Duo." He said, and poked at Duo's side, making him giggle all over again.

"Ah, ack, Heero! That tickles! Stop, stop!" Duo called out, being tickled and poked repeatedly by the other pilot. He laughed, scrambling to the floor in search of relief. Heero followed, laughing as much as Duo. "Heeeeero!!" Duo called out again, laughing until tears rolled out of his eyes. He decided to take revenge, and began tickling Heero's side. Heero paused, staring at the feeble attempt to stop him.

"Um, Duo, I'm not ticklish." Duo laughed and stopped trying.

"I can tell. It's no fun this way!"

"Yes, they beat all the ticklishness out of me when they trained me. Blame them."

Duo smiled, then threw Heero onto his back, surprising him. Leaning over, his long chestnut hair fell across his back, broken from its usual braided bind. Duo looked confusedly at it, and Heero held up a small hair band, shrugging. "Gimme that," Duo said, and tried to take back the small rubber band, but Heero was too quick, swishing it out of his arm's length.

Duo gave up and focused back on his real prey. "Heero..." He questioned, lowering his bottom half to the floor beside his victim. "I have a question…"

"Hm?" Heero questioned, eyes brightly blue, blinking.

"Today…ever since this morning, you've changed, somehow. You talk more… you're more…outgoing…kinder…. Why?"

Heero's face softened, and he shifted his gaze to the floor. Searching for the right words to phrase his answer, silence drifted lazily in the room. "Well…I guess it started this morning. You had come in sopping wet, but refused to change out of your clothes. You were hoping, perhaps, if you fell ill, you could live in this fantasy world where everything was better. You talk in your sleep, Duo. You hate the silence in this house; you hate how the unspoken secrets that coat everything. I was afraid you would take it as far as death. I was scared, I didn't want to lose you." A long hiatus followed these words, and Heero blushed furiously. "I fell in love with you a long time ago, Duo."

"Ever since I met you, you've changed everyday. There's something about you that calls to me. How you hate certain foods because they taste bad to you, but how you love to eat hot dogs from a cart in the park." He said these words with a sincerity Duo had never heard before, slow in their pace, leaving enough time to fully register in Duo's mind. "You're always so happy, and when you aren't, you let others know. I can't name all the things I love you for, but I am head over heels for you. I couldn't get enough of you, and I still can't. But I was afraid. I was afraid you wouldn't love me. So I kept my silence, afraid of rejection."

"Today, when you refused to change, I decided to take matters into my own hands. After I had left to throw your clothes in the dryer and come back to the room, I found you sad and miserable, sitting beside the window. When you looked at me, I saw your desolate face, and something inside me felt like it was collapsing. I rushed over to you, wanting to make you feel better. When I see you so depressed, it feels like the world is falling into a million pieces. I held you and kissed you, and listened to whatever you wanted to tell me. You clutched my shirt, and told me to wait until you were ready."

"Right then, I knew all my doubts of you and I being wrong for each other was a mistake. Whether you loved me or not, when you held on to me, I knew that my love for you would always stay pure. I realized that there is a difference between love and true love. Love is loving another person, wanting them to be with you, but true love is much different. True love is wanting that person to be happy, no matter who they're with. True love is wanting nothing more from that person but to know that they're okay. I knew that whatever happened, whoever you were with, as long as you were happy, so was I."

"When you fell asleep in my arms, sobbing, I decided to break my own silence, and defeat my fear of rejection. It didn't matter if you rejected me over and over anymore. I placed you in your bed and stayed close to your side, in case you needed me. After that, I just talked like I had wanted to for months. I talked to you with such joy, not holding back for anything anymore."

As Heero ended his sentence, a silence once more entered the room, echoing in their ears. _I never knew…I didn't know it was so strong. Usually, it's some pathetic puppy love, one where it's based only on what's on the outside of a person, never on the inside. Heero, the perfect stone soldier, is it really possible for you to love so purely?_

Duo stared at Heero, jaw open slightly in awe. "Heero…Heero, I never knew that…so much…you…"

Heero sat up and brushed Duo's hair back. "I know you have your own secrets, Duo, ones you need to take care of yourself before telling anyone, but I have one question, hoping it isn't one of your silences." Heero's face turned very serious, and he looked deeply into Duo's violet eyes. "When did you start liking me?"

Duo blushed and looked at the ground, brushing back his hair as it fell forward. "Well, I dunno, I guess—" Heero moved forward, suddenly, taking Duo's hand tight in his own. He lifted the boy's chin high, and brushed back his hair a final time.

"Now, tell me your story. I'm not the floor, you know."

Duo smiled, and took a deep breath. "Well…" He began, attempting to avert his gaze to the floor again. Slowly, picking up where he left off, Duo continued. "I guess I started liking you a long time ago, too. I had noticed you started to change; you weren't such a perfect soldier anymore. I loved watching you act like any other person would." Duo gazed intently into Heero's steel eyes, the intense pools glowing brightly and meaningfully. "I loved watching you trip on piles of clothes and fall down, I loved watching you trying to get a few more minutes of sleep in the morning. I loved watching you do these things. I thought it was amazing. I'd never said anything about it; I thought you would be angry at me if you knew I was spying on you. Because that's what I'd do; follow you around so I could see you be human.

"Quatre grew the wiser, and told me how he knew I liked you. He told me I should just tell you how I felt, and that you would understand. I told him no, afraid you'd hate me or be angry at me if you knew I liked you. Then you started to grow quieter, and although you tried to become closer to me, I felt you slipping away. I wondered if you were becoming perfect again, and would leave us because we were only weighing down your missions. I would cry at nights, wishing I could always be with you, but afraid you would hate me. I didn't want you to hate me, but just like me enough as a friend, and that was okay with me. At least it was something, and I could be near to you that way, if not closer, as I had wanted.

"Then we moved into this big house, and not long after, were called onto a mission. This was the mission where something happened, and afterwards, I was changed, and I'm not sure if it was for the better or worse. I grew distant from you all in fear of you'd find out my secret. Quatre was the only one who I could talk to, but slowly, I started to grow distant from him, too. The house grew eerie, and I could feel it. I could feel its pain and suffering, and it made me sad, too. As I started to not believe in Quatre's advice, I felt there was no way you could like me, if it was even possible for you to from the start. And slowly, my secrets and the silence of the house began to eat me alive. I knew that something was keeping all of us apart, and feeding the gap between us daily. Sometimes it seemed like too much of a burden for me to handle by myself, and I searched for other means to help me deal with my pain. Nothing worked for me, but I never thought of suicide. You four were the only reason that I stayed in this world, and I never planned on giving it up on you, even if all of you had given up on me.

"I only had one way to deal with my problems. Quatre would help me, but my problems would only dispel for a while. It's like cocaine—the more you take it, the shorter the high spree is. The only way to keep it going is dose more and more. After awhile, it didn't matter what I created—all my problems came crashing back to me too soon after.

"It was like this until this morning. When I woke up, you started talking to me so happily, and my spirits and hopes rose. When the others saw your bike and reacted so strongly, my hopes rose higher. Every second that passed, I came to realize even more that it was possible to uncover the secrets that needed to be known here, bringing this house back to life, and bringing ourselves back to life. When you commanded me to change, I felt you really cared, and when I was sitting in the closet and you held out your hand, I took it and never wanted to let go." Duo paused, blushing, thinking Heero would react, but Heero said nothing, eagerly waiting for more of the story. "I felt something soar through me that hadn't for months, since you grew apart from me. As you sat on the bed putting on socks, I wanted nothing more than to sit beside you, and I allowed myself to do such, which was a first in such a long, long time.

"As I just sat by you, I felt glad. I felt you glow warmly, softly. I could feel you, and remembered that earlier you had said that you'd wait for me, until I was ready to tell you my burden. I remembered this, and realized, without you, I could never conquer anything. I could feel you support me, love me, and I was praying it wasn't just an illusion on my behalf. Finally, I decided to end my mystery, and find out how you really felt about me. When I tried to hold your hand, I was afraid you might become angry with me. But when I reached my hand into yours, I felt ecstasy shoot through me. I could not have been more happy, realizing that you cared for me, too." Duo ended his tale, and the two sat in silence, thinking about the words they had said. _It's funny, though. Heero doesn't mention anything about my stress reliever. He doesn't get angry that I never bothered to speak to him. Maybe I shouldn't have mentioned Quatre, especially like a drug, at all! He must think I'm insane with all my problems…_

Duo hit his hand against his forehead, face screwed up in self-annoyance. He clenched his fist, unsure of what to tell Heero. He hit his hand repeatedly to his head, regretting at his own words.

A strong hand caught his own. "Don't beat yourself up over the secrets you hide, Duo." Heero said powerfully. "I know you aren't stupid. I can realize how far you would go, and how strong you believe in your restrictions. It's okay, really." Heero smiled. "I believe you're a good boy."

Duo stopped and gazing into his deep eyes. _How did he know?_ He shook his head, deciding to leave the matter behind. Instead, he embraced Heero in a warm hug, grateful for everything he had said and done.

Heero hugged him back, clutching him lovingly. "Now, let's see where the others have gotten to. They should be home soon." He said, holding Duo out and allowing him to recapture his composure, but still smiling warmly.

They stood up together and headed to the laundry room door, slipping on a pair of galoshes and grabbing an umbrella. They stepped outside the slightly chilly house and peered down the road.

"Hey…" Duo commented, putting his hand over his brow. "I think I see them way down on the corner of the street. I guess the bus stop is a ways away from here."

Heero smiled and looked Duo, unable to disguise his pure happiness. "Want to go and meet them?"

Duo smiled back. "I think they'd really appreciate that." Duo pulled a finger over his mouth. "But I think we need to keep this a secret for a little longer."

Heero laughed. "I agree. But I can't wait to see Wufei's face when he finds out."

Duo laughed. "I'll make them a hot cup of chocolate when they get in. They must be freezing!" He looked back at Heero, and both of the smiled. Heero held Duo's hand and kissed it softly once before letting it go again. Duo grinned. "I love you, Heero. I really do." He said, and the heartfelt words echoed under the umbrella.

"I love you, too, Duo." Heero grinned back. "I will always love you…and I promise, I will never let you go."

"I'll hold you to that."

__

I feel it… the ice is cracking…

Megatokyo Seraphim: Yeah. Please don't throw tomatoes at my lateness. Potatoes are harder, and I do deserve it.

Peach: ~nod~ We're sorry!!

MS: And give a heartfelt applause to Miss Congeniality over here, Amber! =D Without her, this would be a lot harder to read and understand. Thank you! (Now, everyone clap for Amber…or you'll look like…THIS!! ~holds up picture of Umbridge in a thong~ AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! .)


	5. All together

Megatokyo Seraphim: Back on track! Hello hello, here I am!  
  
Peach: Me, as well!  
  
MS: We're here to present the next installment of The Rainmaker! Please enjoi!  
  
Peach: Yup yup! And I hope you all have a good Veterans' Day, or other holidays going on!  
  
MS: On with the fic!  
  
"Drinks are served!" Duo called to his friends, who were wrapped up in thick blankets in the living room. He handed them each their steaming cups, and sat down on the loveseat next to Heero, however, keeping his fair distance. "Well?"  
The three sipped at their drinks, sniffling. It was Quatre who spoke up first. "We didn't know the bus stop was out so far." He said, wiping at his nose. "We had to walk all the way down quite a few roads in the rain, as our two umbrellas snapped."  
Wufei grumbled. "Cheap factories rip us off with umbrellas that can't even stand a little bit of wind." He snorted.  
The others chuckled, and Quatre continued. "We didn't think it would be so bad at first, but the wind really did pick up a lot. Our clothes got soaked soon enough, and the rain got heavier for awhile, as if it had a lot to say." He looked Duo right in the eye and smiled.  
Duo quickly moved his head, turning towards Heero. "I'm glad we took the motorcycle, then, don't you agree?" He smiled warmly, chin resting in his palm.  
Heero sighed. "Yeah. We were pretty soaked without umbrellas."  
Wufei snorted again at the mentioning of their umbrellas, and everyone broke out into laughter.  
Look at us, once again. We're like family! Duo paused in his thinking. This IS my family.ALWAYS my family. He looked about, watching the others talk animatedly, feeling the heat swell up in the room, and watching the house bask in the happiness. Turning to behind him, Duo reached out automatically, he stroked the bumpy wall paint, eyes going glossy. Memories of once were engulfed him, as it had many a times, and he saw other people of long ago speaking about and enjoying themselves the very same way they were now. The memories flipped through, from games to talk to sleeping people, all filling the house with times it would never forget.  
"..o? Duo?"  
"Duo!" A rougher voice called, shaking his arm and bringing Duo out of his trance.  
"What, what?" Duo questioned, turning his head to see what was going on. Heero and Quatre were looking worriedly at him while Trowa and Wufei sat in a heated conversation. "What's up?"  
Quatre stood up and walked over to Duo, dropping the blanket wrapped about him. He kneeled down, stroking Duo's bangs aside, and felt his forehead. "Well." He commented. "You're better than earlier today. Your fever has gone down, I think."  
Duo lifted his own hand to his forehead. "Fever? I didn't think I had one." He sat, looking up, wondering. "That's strange, I didn't feel it." Quatre and Heero looked at him and laughed. Duo looked confused, oblivious to what was funny. "I don't get it.why are you laughing?" The room felt warmer than ever, and the heat penetrated the layer of darkness covering every one of their hearts.  
"Oh, Duo." Quatre said, and hugged the boy tightly. "I'm glad you're here." Heero joined the hug, and Duo found himself in the bottom of a very strange hugging fest, enjoying it all the same.  
Duo hugged them back, smiling. "I'm glad you guys are here, too."  
They broke apart, Wufei and Trowa staring questioningly at them. All five pilots looked from one to another, and soon broke out into a joyous laughter. The house reverberated the sounds, making them louder and grander than ever thought possible.  
You will always be my family, my friends, my loves, all of you. Duo sighed contentedly.  
"Anyone up for a game of Scrabble?" Quatre questioned, pulling out the game from its hiding place in the cabinet. Cheerful noises greeted him back, and a film of darkness slid off the secrets of the house, making it but a small shade lighter.  
  
***  
  
Duo threw himself onto his bed, sighing happily. "Today was really grand, wasn't it?" He asked Heero, who was putting up some novels on his bookcase. "I learned a lot that I thought I already knew. I guess you never know the truth until you experience it first-hand." He flipped over onto his stomach, staring at the peeling wallpaper once more, but not touching it. "I've heard that Trowa loves games like Scrabble, and that Wufei thinks he knows them best, and things like that, but I never truly understood it until tonight, when I watched them for myself."  
Silence filled the room. Can you hear it? Can you hear it, Heero? It's like the silence of sipping hot cocoa on a cold day, warm and fulfilling, not like the one at a funeral or the cold hospital wings. I can hear it, I can feel it. This is what the house cherished in the past, and we're making memories worth keeping for it. This is what a house should be. This is it!  
Duo smiled gratefully into his pillow, feeling its plush fillings brush gently against his eyes and cheeks. He felt so warm, like a child in its parents' arms. Suddenly, the bed corners creaked, weighing down the bed, and Duo flipped over to find a Heero kneeling over him smiling warmly, a foot and hand on each side of Duo's body.  
"I guess the rain doesn't bring just misery and gloomy days. It's a blessing in disguise-bringing people in from the cold to talk amongst themselves, creating warmth to keep in." He advanced forward slightly.  
Duo sat up, pulling his legs from underneath Heero, who sat down comfortably next to him. "Yeah, I guess that's so. A blessing in disguise.I guess I've never much thought of it like that. Most people haven't, I believe." He paused, thinking. "I mean, it gives us so much comfort, staring outside into the cool weather, feeling warmer than the room really is, next to the ones we love. Trapping people inside, rushing them home, making them worry over someone other than themselves-rain has powers almost magical. Healing the hearts of many, ushering them together, it's like.destiny for those who do not believe in it.."  
Heero slid onto his side, lying down. Duo joined him, and the two scooted closer together.  
Sliding his fingers gently onto the other's hand, caressing it softly, Heero sighed warmly. "I think.the person who decides on the rain...must be an amazing person. You have to make sure to call it in the right time, or else, it may get too rare for the people to remember its properties, or else too common for people to acknowledge it for the miracle it really is. Imagine having the power to control the rain.. Wouldn't that be amazing? The people have to be specially chosen for rare qualities they posses, or else plain everybody could call on the rain's special powers. It might be a tough job, but I know I'd believe in the person who did it."  
Heero stared at the ceiling; unaware of the boy next to him was almost over himself with glee. Your words are so kind. They make me feel as though I'm important to this superworld; to more than just my friends, even if by a freak accident.  
Slipping his hand into the others, Duo inched closer to his love. "Stay with me, Heero. Stay with me, please...." Heero glanced over at the glimmering eyes and supplied a heartfelt smile, touching his head to Duo's.  
"Of course I will."  
They sat like that for a long while, falling asleep to the soft pitter patter of rain. Wrapped in each other's arms, wanting to stay like that forever, they each smiled their very own smile, happy and content, as outside, the rain of miracles splashed warm drops onto the bedroom window.  
  
***  
  
Duo dragged himself up the next morning, shivering. As he stumbled down the hallway, he noticed a slight glow in the kitchen. Walking inside, he found Quatre sitting at the table, nibbling at a piece of toast.  
"Good morning." The blonde boy said cheerfully, looking up from his paper. Duo smiled vaguely in return.  
Why.? Why has everything changed so much so quickly.? I don't understand..  
"Because of this odd storm, other rainy weather has flocked to it, like birds to some seed. They don't know what's happening, or how long it'll last, but they're doing all they can to find out anything about it." Quatre said, lifting up the newspaper to Duo. Duo chuckled slightly in return. "Seems we've caused something greater than we thought."  
Duo shook his head lightly, sitting down with a granola bar, resisting the urge to shiver as much as possible. "It must be dropping the temperatures." He said, looking around, as if to spot frozen air. He sneezed.  
"Yes, and our heater seems to be broken. I'm going to try to see if we can get it fixed as soon as possible."  
"That's good." Duo said offhandedly, as he picked up a section of the paper, wrapping his legs in his shirt. "Guess we outta pull out those extra blankets and sweaters." Quatre gave a casual nod, and continued reading.  
They sat in comfortable silence, Quatre occasionally sparing a glance at the other boy in worry and question, as the braided pilot sneezed and sniffled.  
After finishing his breakfast and waving a short goodbye to Quatre, Duo headed back into his room. He found Heero still sleeping on the bed, atop the covers, as he had. Gliding over to him, Duo shook him gently, cooing his name.  
"Mr. Sleepyhead.Heero.C'mon, Heero, it's time to get up.Heero.." Heero grunted, turning over in the bed, groping for the covers. "Heero, come on now, you've gotta get up.Heero." Heero still grasped around, coming upon Duo's arm and clutching it. He opened his eyes, wondering.  
"Duo? Huh?" He blinked, screwing up his eyes and staring into the violet ones before him. "What's wrong?" Duo chuckled, and Heero sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "How late is it?"  
"It's only about 10am, but I can't let you learn to be lazy all day. C'mon, get up, sleepyhead." Standing up, Duo headed into the closet, returning in a new set of clothes, bundled up for warmth, but still shivering.  
"Are you okay?" Heero asked groggily, rubbing his arms vigorously and shivering. He walked over slowly to Duo, who was standing in the bathroom door frame.  
"Yeah." Duo replied, and Heero let his head fall onto Duo's shoulder, as he tried to rest a bit more. Duo stroked Heero's back lightly, noticing he seemed just as cold as he was. "You should go get something warm on; you're freezing to death."  
Heero followed orders, and walked into their closet to find something proper to wear. Duo slinked over to the bed, wiping his nose with a Kleenex. "It's so COLD!" He yelled out to no one.  
Surprisingly, Trowa opened their door slightly as he finished his sentence. "Mind if I come in?"  
Duo fell back onto the bed, giving a barely distinguishable 'no'. Trowa stepped inside carefully, attempting to avoid the piles of books, clothes, and other various things growing on their floor. When he finally made his way across the room, he sat down next to Duo and motioned him to sit up.  
"I've been called in here to see if you're okay. Quatre said you looked a little pale this morning, and were sneezing up a hay mill."  
Duo sniffed, deciding that an argument seemed completely useless. Trowa began by feeling his forehead, and continued with his experiments, only giving off 'uh-huh's, and 'right's, leaving Duo confused as ever.  
As Duo was being checked over, Heero stepped out of their bathroom. He lay across his own bed, sniffling, and gave a "good morning, Trowa".  
Trowa finished up, turning to Heero. "Good morning, Heero." He called, receiving no reply. "Would you mind coming over here for a moment? I want to check something."  
Heero grunted, and pulled himself up from his bed. Crossing the room, he plopped next to Trowa, almost squishing Duo, who moved just in time. "Yes?" He asked.  
Trowa just stared at him. "There's no doubt about it." He sighed, feeling Heero's forehead, as well. "You have a cold, as well, which I'm guessing you probably got from Duo." He walked as best he could to the door. "Come into the kitchen when you're done whatever you're doing. I've got something that'll help you a bit." He turned out the door, but at the last moment, flipped back around. "Duo, you probably caught your cold from being out in the rain so much, and Heero, I think you caught his cold. Don't do naughty things with a sick person, unless you want to get sick yourself." He shut the door, just in time, laughing, as Duo threw a pillow at him.  
"We didn't DO ANYTHING!!" Duo yelled. Heero rolled his eyes, smiling.  
"Come on, Duo, it's okay, let's just go." Duo sat, huffing, staring at the door, as Heero tugged at his arm. "Duo." Slowly, Duo rose, and the two staggered off after the doctor, wrapped together in a giant blanket, still sniffling and shivering.  
A joke.a joke.! Did you hear that, house? Did you hear our fun? Our joy? Our laughter? Did you?  
  
Megatokyo Seraphim: Let me gooooooo~~~~~~! I'm going to end the chapter here, and I hope you readers are happy with what was at least written. It is late! Past 1am already, and I am very worn, so I will continue this story in another chapter. Ta ta!  
  
Peach: Thank you, and good night! ~leaves off to bed, singing, 'Mother, father, please believe me, every word is true. I just glimpsed a beast with two backs.~ We hope you enjoied it! 


End file.
